Chocolate Amargo
by AntoniaCifer
Summary: Porque ellos eran similares en ciertos puntos. Además de nunca saber que detestaban más, si el mundo en el que nadie aceptaba o el mundo frío al que estaban obligados a vivir.


Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto Pecados Capitales del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

Advertencia: OOC (mucho), Intento de DarkFic, Violencia, Violación y muchos penes (¿?)

**Chocolate Amargo**

**Parejas: ObiHina – NaruHana **

**Algunas menciones de otras parejas pero muy leves.**

Lujuria: es el deseo sexual desordenado e incontrolable. Existe un sentido no sexual de la lujuria que se refiere a un deseo apasionado de algo.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

"_Siempre serás débil, una vergüenza para el clan." _Hinata Hyuga recordaba esas palabras constantemente. Fueron dirigidas por su padre cada tanto, para demostrarle que no era más que desprecio para sus ojos y que nunca podría ser el orgullo que él siempre quiso.

Ese era uno de los malos recuerdos que tenía de su niñez, pero si analizaba profundamente; no tenía ninguno bueno. Su madre murió cuando nació su pequeña hermana Hanabi que creció buscando la aprobación de Hiashi junto con su primo Neji que siempre trataban de ser correctos y miraban a Hinata con odio profundo, sin entender por qué realmente de esta actitud hacia ella.

Cuando los del consejo de su clan la citaron a una reunión y le informaron que perdía su título de heredera y que el puesto finalmente se lo habían cedido a su hermana menor, realmente no le sorprendió. Sólo asintió cabizbaja y con el poco orgullo que le quedaba contuvo las lágrimas y se retiró para ir al mismo bosque donde entrenaba y se desahogaba hasta que aparecía el alba y los rastros de luz le llegaban de lleno a la cara.

Pero precisamente esa noche no sería diferente.

Hinata se preparaba en la mañana para salir de misión junto con su equipo, se sentía sumamente nerviosa ya que le tocaba con el equipo 7 y justo tendrían que investigar el paradero de uno de los integrantes del peligroso grupo Akatsuki.

Y por fin gracias a su Byakugan sería de ayuda.

Se encamino a la entrada de Konoha y espero a que los demás llegaran.

Aparecieron de a poco y se fueron rápidamente. Fue como una caminata normal, Naruto hablaba hasta por los codos, Sakura lo golpeaba y Sai algunas veces decía comentarios que terminaban jodiendo más el estado de animo de la peli rosada. Kiba peleaba con Naruto y Shino… pues Shino era Shino.

Así estuvieron hasta que se detuvieron para comer algo.

― ¡Ramen! ¡Ramen!

―N-Naruto-kun… no traje ramen… pero hice algo especial para ti

― ¿Eh? Espero que no sea esos onigiris con mi cara, ya sabes que es difícil comerse a uno mismo

―No te preocupes Naruto-kun, esta vez tiene la cara de un zorrito…―La joven jugueteó con sus dedos.

―Oh, bueno no importa ¡a comer dattebayo!

Hinata comía sonriente mientras veía como la persona que más admiraba comía, ella en sus sueños más profundos esperaba verlo así, comiendo a su lado y con niños corriendo. Como la familia que ella tanto anhela.

―Naruto, ahora que estamos reunidos quiero saciar una pregunta mía.

― ¡Di rápido cara de perro!

―Todos sabemos que diste tu primer beso antes que todos nosotros y más encima con un hombre. Así que me preguntaba si habrás mojado ya el cochayuyo.

― ¿Q-Qué?

―Estoy hablando en modo clave idiota ―dijo Kiba acercándose a Naruto y susurrándole― Me refería a tener relaciones.

― ¿Relaciones de amigo?

― ¡Que si ya tuviste relaciones sexuales!

― ¡Kyaaa!

Todos miraron a una Hinata que se había desmayado y a un Shino tirándole viento con la servilleta.

―Te equivocas, Naruto aún sigue siendo virgen. Guarda su flor para Sasuke Uchiha ¿verdad? ―comentó Sai con sus típicas sonrisas falsas.

― ¡E-Eso es mentira!

― ¡Ya cállense y coman! ―Sakura daba su grito de guerra y golpeaba a Kiba y a Naruto.

― ¡No esperaron a que Tobi también se sentara a comer! ―una voz chillona irrumpió toda comida, cada uno de ellos tomó una postura de batalla y miraron al hombre que buscaban.

― ¡Eres el hombre con mascara que la vieja nos pidió que lleváramos!

―Mi nombre es Tobi.

―Yo soy Naruto dattebayo, mucho gusto.

― ¡Naruto cállate!

―Me temo que no podré pelear con ustedes, sin embargo, me llevaré a la usuaria del Byakugan ―su voz se transformó, dejando sorprendidos a los demás por el radical cambio, paso de una voz infantil a una grave.

Naruto sin escucharlo se lanzó con un rasengan en su mano y cuando ya se encontraba cerca de su enemigo veía como su ataque lo traspasaba y él caía sin haber podido herirlo.

Los demás utilizaron sus mejores técnicas tratando de por lo menos hacerle un rasguño, sin éxito.

El integrante de Akatsuki se acercó a Hinata tranquilamente mientras traspasaba los golpes de los demás, ella al ver esto movió sus brazos tratando de darle un golpe Juken. Él en vez de traspasarlo como anteriormente hizo tomó su brazo esquivando el golpe y golpeo a Hinata en la nuca, dejándola inmediatamente desmayada en sus brazos.

― ¡Hinata! ¡Maldito! ―grito horrorizado al ver su compañera inconsciente. Corrió hacia ella cuando de repente, desapareció de su vista.

Naruto se detuvo y sintió una presencia detrás de sí.

― ¡Atrás tuyo! ―avisó Sakura.

―Esto no ha terminado. ―exclamó Tobi, Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido, al momento de dar la vuelta para responder y atacar, ya no había nadie.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

_Dolor…_

_Sangre…_

_Lágrimas…_

_Sudor…_

Hinata salía de la inconciencia, su cabeza a punto de estallar y por un momento cuando todo era negro, pensó que había muerto. En ese momento se disculpó, con su familia, por no ser lo que ellos querían, con sus amigos, por preocuparlos tanto. Pero principalmente se disculpó con la aldea que amaba, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlos y así llevar con orgullo lo único que le quedaba. Ser kunoichi.

Estaba totalmente en un punto que sentía paz y pensaba que ya todo sufrimiento acabaría pero como si fuera un sueño demasiado bueno, despertó.

Con dificultad trato de levantarse de la cama en la que estaba, por pura inercia llevó su mano derecha a sus ojos, los tocó y comprobó que tenía un vendaje, impidiéndole observar completamente donde se encontraba. Se asustó y la desesperación embargo su cuerpo al pensar en que tal vez ya era demasiado tarde y que ya habrían arrebatado sus ojos. Estaba a punto de arrancarse la venda cuando una fuerte voz la detuvo.

―Hyuga, tus ojos aún siguen donde están… por ahora ―Hinata se quedó quieta respirando fuertemente, tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón, se preguntó si podría escucharlos.

― ¿Q-Qué paso con mis amigos?

―Ellos están bien.

Hinata sonrió y este gesto no pasó desapercibido por el hombre que se encontraba sentado en una esquina. Este se levantó y caminó con pasos calmados hacia Hinata, se agachó para quedar a su altura y le quitó la venda. Hinata abrió de a poco los ojos, temerosa de lo que vería y pestañeo repetidas veces, la única iluminación era la luna. Ahogo un sollozo en su garganta al ver al hombre frente a ella.

Tenía la mitad de su rostro desfigurado dándole un aspecto frívolo. Este hombre era poseedor del Sharingan.

_Uchiha…_

Siempre les tuvo miedo hasta que conoció a Itachi Uchiha, hermano mayor de Sasuke. Era un hombre honorable, muy dulce a diferencia de su clan. Siempre que pasaba a su lado se sonrojaba y él sólo le dedicaba de esas sonrisas dulces que a ella tanto le gustaba apreciar. Después se enteró sobre la masacre y jamás volvió a verlo a él ni trato con algún otro Uchiha.

Dejo esos pensamientos de lado fijándose mejor en su cuerpo, se dio cuenta que llevaba la característica capa de Akatsuki y en una de sus manos llevaba la máscara naranja con rayas en espiral. Supo que el hombre frente a ella no era nada menos que el supuesto "Tobi".

―Estaba esperando que te despiertes para comenzar.

― S-Supongo que prefiere sacarme los ojos estando yo consiente para ver como sufro…

―Me gustaría ir por lo fácil, pero haré algo muy diferente a sacarte los ojos, Hyuga. Estás en lo cierto en que te necesito por tus ojos pero también te necesito a ti.

― ¿A mí?

―Ya oíste, mis motivos van más allá de tomar control del Byakugan ―exclamó Tobi―, tengo asuntos pendientes con el jodido de tu padre. Tomaré todo de ti.

―N-No entiendo…

―A lo que me refiero, es que además de crear un nuevo Dōjutsu ―dijo Tobi acercándose a Hinata al oído―, lograré meterme en su jodida línea sanguínea.

¡Kamui! Fue lo que grito Tobi tomando a Hinata desprevenida, de repente, ya se encontraba en otra dimensión. La única diferencia en sí, es que sus manos se encontraban atadas y la venda que hace unos momentos le había arrancado Tobi de sus ojos, se encontraba en su boca. Completamente amordazada y a merced del hombre frente suyo.

― ¡S-Suélteme! Por favor… ―Hinata como pudo, logró decir estas palabras para luego ser callada de improvisto por una patada que le dio Tobi en su hombro para dejarla acostada.

_Muda._

―Cállate ―ordenó Tobi mientras se arrodillaba y comenzaba a desvestir a Hinata, esta trataba de soltarse de su agarre sin conseguirlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus perlados ojos y ella ya no podía contener los sollozos.

Cuando sólo quedó en ropa interior los movimientos bruscos de Tobi se detuvieron y dieron paso a unos más suaves, tocando su piel de porcelana. Lentamente quitó el sujetador negro de encaje y la pelinegra sintió la mirada intensa de él devorando sus pezones.

Agarró sus pechos con las manos y usó sus pulgares para restregarlos en sus duros pezones. Acercó su cálida boca a uno de los pezones y lamió haciendo chillar de la sorpresa a Hinata.

Tobi llenó de atenciones los pechos de Hinata, chupaba uno por un rato para después pasar al otro dándole la misma atención. Después de un rato su boca fue bajando, llenando de mordiscos el torso de la chica. Las caricias eran tan fuertes que dejaban algunos leves moretones.

Subió su cabeza para ver la cara de la ojiperla que estaba completamente roja y se incorporó para ver el cuerpo virginal de la mujer debajo de él, tan vulnerable, tan delicada.

Besó su cuello y lo mordisqueo levemente mientras ella ahogaba un gemido y se retorcía. Mientras hacía esto, sus dedos recorrieron peligrosamente su desnudo muslo hasta llegar a su entrepierna y acariciarla por sobre la tela.

Tomó parte del género y rompió sus bragas de seda con un brusco movimiento dejándola completamente desnuda. Su mano se dirigió a la rodilla de la Hyuga y separo sus piernas para dejar expuesto el húmedo sexo de la chica.

Se relamió los labios y pegó su boca a su monte.

Hinata sintió frio y calor recorrer su cuerpo al ver y sentir a Tobi con su rostro entre sus piernas.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora y unas nuevas sensaciones recorrieron exquisitamente su cuerpo haciéndola gemir al sentir la lengua del Uchiha sobre su clítoris.

Necesitaba algo, pero no sabía que. Cuando la lengua pasó a entrar en su vagina, ella ya se encontraba inconscientemente cruzando sus piernas en el cuello de Tobi para acercar más su rostro hacia su sexo. Para cuando los dedos se le unieron ella ya se encontraba perdida, disfrutando del placer, estaba a punto de terminar. A punto de tener su primer orgasmo y ella estaba ansiosa por experimentarlo.

Y entonces se detuvo. Haciendo que Hinata gruñera y se sonrojara aún más de lo que estaba.

―Aún no ―exclamó Tobi pasando su brazo por su boca para quitarse todo rastro de los líquidos de la Hyuga que estaba a punto de desmayarse al verlo.

Él se puso de pie dejando aún a la mujer acostada, se abrió la capa para bajar un poco los pantalones, lo suficiente para liberar su erección de la prisión en la que se encontraba.

La tomó del pelo obligándola a arrodillarse quedando a la altura de su miembro, quitó el amordazante y aún con el Sharingan activado la miró.

Puso la cabeza en sus labios y con voz rasposa dijo:

―Chúpalo.

Hinata con los ojos como platos negó repetidamente la cabeza.

―Te dije que lo chuparás puta ―gruño tomándolo con una de sus manos y con la otra tironeo el pelo de Hinata―. Vamos ―gruño obligándola a saborear su erección.

Movió sus caderas para metérselo todo en la boca mientras Hinata por exigencia del hombre frente suyo chupó arriba y hacia abajo, una y otra vez. Escuchando los sonidos de succión y gruñidos similares al de un animal por parte de Tobi.

Él cerró sus ojos y con un gemido de éxtasis se vino en su boca.

Alejó su miembro de ella y respiró entre cortamente por el reciente orgasmo. La recostó jalándole un poco del pelo saciándose con la vista que le daba su cuerpo desnudo.

―Ahora abre tus piernas para mí ―dijo Tobi con voz ronca y quitándose la capa para luego tirarla al lado de una Hinata que temerosa obedecía.

Cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo y se acomodó entre sus piernas. Observó a Hinata y se topó con su mirada acuosa, sonrió maliciosamente y de una estocada entró.

Un grito de dolor se escuchó y las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, mojando su bello rostro. Por parte de Tobi, él siguió moviéndose, sin importarle querer calmar a la pequeña que temblaba bajo sus brazos.

―P-Por favor… deténgase... duele mucho… ―lloriqueó Hinata removiéndose. Sus músculos se encontraban tensos y ella quería tenerlo fuera de ella ¡Ya!

―Si sigues moviéndote más te dolerá ―exclamó Tobi poniendo sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de ella y se recargó en ellos para no aplastar del todo a la Hyuga, mordió su cuello mientras seguía moviéndose en su interior.

De a poco Hinata fue calmándose y el dolor cedió por completo. Los músculos anteriormente tensos se relajaron al igual que ella y de sus labios salieron sollozos de placer. Ella avergonzada y tartamudeando pidió que fuera más rápido, más duro. Tobi sin quejarse por el mandado de la pequeña cumplió y sus embestidas se intensificaron.

―Gime para mí ―ordenó él mientras que con su mano tomaba uno de los pechos de la chica para apretarlo. La acarició de manera sucia, sin delicadeza ni dulzura. Sólo con la única intención de satisfacerse a sí mismo.

Hinata gimió y encorvo su espalda para sentir el miembro que palpitaba dentro suyo mientras Tobi se movía con rapidez y el cuerpo de ella se movía al son de sus embestidas.

Un, dos, tres estocadas más y la visión de Hinata se nublaba por completo para llegar al clímax junto con Obito que se corrió en su interior con un rugido.

Con sus cuerpos sudados él salió de su interior para levantarse y calmar su respiración, tomó la capa que estaba a un lado de Hinata y la tapó con ella.

Su nueva marioneta, esa joven que gozaba de las miradas llena de **lujuria**, que terminó por destruir lo inimaginable, su corazón.

Le dio una última mirada antes de utilizar el Kamui e irse dejándola completamente cansada.

Ella con el cuerpo adolorido lloró en silencio y se maldijo por ser tan débil.

"_Quiero seguir creciendo hasta ser una gran ninja… ¡Fuerte como mi padre y bondadosa como mi madre!"_

Nuevamente se disculpó, pero esta vez con su madre, por no mantener la pureza que debió caracterizar su alma…

Ahora en su vientre llevaría a un bebé que no fue concebido con amor, ni eso tuvo derecho a elegir y su bebé tendrá el mismo camino. Serían…

_Unas simples marionetas_

**:::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto se encontraba desesperado buscando a su compañera de misión.

― ¡Maldición! ―gritó Naruto cayendo exhausto de tanto correr. Había fallado, no había sido capaz de proteger a los que quiere.

¡¿Cómo pensaba convertirse en Hokage si ni era capaz de proteger a uno de sus amigos?!

Se quedó sentado mirando el suelo mientras sus compañeros se encontraban detrás de él sin atreverse a interrumpir la charla interna que mantenía el rubio. Estaban tristes, especialmente Kiba, que rompió todo a su paso después de observar cómo se llevaban a Hinata, Shino por su parte, se mantenía inexpresivo pero interiormente estaba inquieto por el paradero de su amiga.

De repente, un chakra aparte del de ellos se hizo sentir y todos voltearon hacia el lugar donde apareció el usuario del Sharingan, el mismo que se había llevado a uno de sus integrantes.

Sorprendidos sin perder el tiempo se dispusieron a atacar cuando su objetivo desapareció de donde se encontraba para aparecer cerca de Naruto.

El rubio trato de golpearlo pero sus golpes sólo lograban traspasarlo. Para cuando Kurama avisó que no lo miraba a los ojos, ya era demasiado tarde. Se encontraba dentro de un genjutsu…

Cuando Naruto pestañeo se encontraba en otro lugar, que él desconocía.

― ¿Dónde estoy? ―preguntó mirando alrededor, pero todo lo que lograba ver era negro. Ya estaba a punto de impacientar cuando escuchó un gemido detrás de él. El chico amante del ramen volteó rápidamente y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

Hinata estaba completamente desnuda, arriba suyo se encontraba Tobi y ella gemía pidiendo más, retorciéndose del placer debajo del hombre.

Naruto palideció y retrocedió sin poder creer lo que tenía delante.

― ¿H-Hinata-chan? ―preguntó sin aliento y tragó sudando frío. Ella abrazaba a Tobi, complacida con el placer dado.

Una voz grave se alzó por encima de los gemidos y gruñidos y dijo:

―Ahí ves a la Putita Hyuga ―la fuerte voz retumbaba en los oídos de Naruto, confundiéndolo―. Es increíble lo que esconde detrás de toda esa ropa. La puta se lo tenía bien guardado, lo gozamos mientras tú como idiota la buscabas.

―D-Debe ser una mentira… ¡No desconfiaré de Hinata! ―gritó Naruto tratando de vencer esa voz en su cabeza que crudamente le mostraba una y otra vez la cara de Hinata llegando al clímax.

El rubio negó con la cabeza repetidas veces y se la tomó entre sus manos. No veía pero aún podía escuchar a Hinata, gritando, sollozando y gimiendo. Hasta que Kurama rugió y todo quedo en silencio.

―_Naruto… las imágenes que muestra el hijo de puta… no son mentira. _―la potente voz de Kurama sorprendió al joven, que con lágrimas en sus ojos se dejó caer al piso.

― ¡¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?!

―_Porque este es otro tipo de genjutsu, es el mismo que utilizó Itachi Uchiha para mostrarle como asesino a todo su clan a Sasuke. Parte de lo que has visto no es una cruel ilusión como piensas._

―Hinata-chan… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ―Naruto frunciendo el ceño tapo su cara, muy confundido para si quiera saber que ya no se encontraba en el genjutsu y que los demás se encontraban alrededor preguntando qué pasaba.

No entendía… pero se sentía traicionado y el pecho le dolía mucho. Se levantó sin ánimos de nada y caminó diciéndoles a los demás que volverían a Konoha.

Los demás desorientados lo siguieron, de todas formas tarde o temprano sabrían que pasó con Hinata, aun así Kiba siguió preguntando por ella hasta que Sakura lo golpeo para que se callara.

Llegaron hasta Konoha y se dirigieron hasta la oficina de la Hokage.

Tsunade sin dejar de mirar por la ventana, pidió los datos de la misión sabiendo que habría malas noticias.

Mantuvo la calma con lo narrado por Naruto y después de mandarlos a descansar se sentó para proceder a escribir lo que sería el final del informe de Hinata Hyuga.

**Hinata Hyuga.**

**Conforma el Equipo Kurenai junto con Kiba y Shino.**

**Utiliza el Byakugan para ver por debajo de la ropa a Naruto.**

**Sufre de pechonalidad pero aún no supera a la gran y hermosa Tsunade.**

**DESAPARECIDA.**

Con esto escrito guardo la ficha de la ojiperla y la guardó en un cajón. Apoyo su mentón en sus manos y suspiro.

Habían perdido a una gran ninja pero tenía la esperanza de que pudieran encontrarla aunque era difícil sabiendo que estaba atrapada por uno de los más peligrosos integrantes de Akatsuki.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

Después de pasar noches llorando se levantó de la cama y fue a la mansión de los Hyuga a informarles sobre la desaparición de Hinata. La anciana Tsunade le mando a uno de sus lacayos-anbu a decirle que él tenía que dar las malas noticias a los Hyugas.

Él realmente no quiso decirle a la vieja sobre lo que le mostró Tobi, prefirió extorsionar la historia y seguir conservando el honor de Hinata para los demás. Aunque la visión de ella gimiendo aún no se le iba de la cabeza.

Cuando dio las noticias, el rostro del mayor no mostraba nada, como si no le importará, sin decir nada se retiró y para el día siguiente todos los Hyuga ya sabían sobre la desaparición. Pero grande fue la sorpresa de Naruto al enterarse que ya la habían dado por muerta.

Después de un tiempo en el que todos hacían como si Hinata no existiera, se le hizo costumbre presentarse en la puerta de esa mansión y entrenar con Neji, hacerse más fuerte y cuando estuviese preparado iría a buscar a Hinata.

Ese día se levantó con mejor ánimo y se dirigió al territorio donde se toparía con el genio Hyuga. Antes de entrar fue detenido por uno de los sirvientes diciéndole que Hiashi necesitaba urgentemente hablar con él.

Bufando por sexta vez asintió y lo llevaron a una especie de sala donde se sentó y espero por unos minutos la llegada del líder mientras tomaba el té y se quejaba por lo caliente que estaba.

―Eres muy estúpido ¿sabías? ―Naruto giró la cabeza hacia la recién llegada y ladeo la cabeza confundido, era una niña de no más de 15 años y se preguntó si la habría visto de alguna parte.

―Tendría que haberlo imaginado ―dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa― Soy Hanabi Hyuga, hija de Hiashi.

Naruto sólo abrió la boca mientras veía como Hanabi se sentaba frente suyo y se servía té.

― ¡Oii! ¿Eso quiere decir que eres la hermana de Hinata?

Hanabi guardó silencio; le era imposible no recordar a la persona que más admirada sin sentir nostalgia. Estuvo durante algún tiempo silenciosa y apagada. Pensando.

Naruto por su parte sólo se dedicaba a mirarla, sin importarle el silencio incomodo que se formó entre ellos.

No pudo evitar compararla con una ninfa, con su cabellera café, ese delgado cuerpo que apenas estaba recién desarrollándose. Y ese porte orgulloso que caracterizaba a cada Hyuga, pero en ella había algo distinto, esos ojos eran similares a los de Hinata, dulces, soñadores, queriendo tener todo y nada a la vez. Pero había una gran diferencia entre ellas dos.

Hinata, como un libro abierto, se dejaba llevar por los impulsos del corazón a pesar de que esto pudiera llevarla a la desesperación y el sufrimiento. Hanabi, en cambio, mantenía un gran dominio en sí misma, su seriedad y aire pensativo se apoderaba de ella cada tanto y estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a los miedos que embargaba su corazón, completamente sola.

Ella después de un rato, abrió sus hermosos ojos perlados.

―Sí, soy hermana de Hinata ―dijo Hanabi con la mayor seriedad― Recuerdo también que tú eras su supuesto héroe.

De sólo recordar lo que le mostró Tobi con su sharingan, Naruto sintió que se estremecía.

―Yo jamás me rindo, y jamás retrocederé a mi palabra, ¡ese es mi Camino Ninja! ―gritó Naruto haciendo respingar a Hanabi― Creo que todos necesitan a un héroe, ¡alguien como yo dattebayo! Y es por eso que me haré fuerte, salvaré a Hinata-chan junto con el Teme y me convertiré en Hokage.

Hanabi sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

―Nadie puede apagar esa… llama de la juventud ¿verdad?

Naruto comenzó a reírse y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en el rostro de la menor. El detuvo su risotada para ver el rostro de Hanabi y acabó sonrojándose de igual manera él.

Detrás de la puerta se encontraba Hiashi escuchando esa pequeña charla con una sonrisa. No pudo hacer feliz a Hinata, sin embargo, se esforzaría en elegir lo mejor por lo único que quedaba en su vida, su pequeña Hanabi.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

Pasaron los meses y Naruto frecuentemente visitaba la mansión Hyuga, pero esta vez, era por una razón completamente diferente. Le gustaba pasar el rato con su ninfa, la pequeña Hanabi. Esa niña que sin darse cuenta se había metido en su piel y que ahora constantemente recordaba.

Se había enterado por ella que cuando él informó sobre la desaparición de Hinata, Hiashi se encerró en su habitación y los empleados que pasaron por afuera escucharon el llanto de sufrimiento y desesperación de una persona, claramente esa misma persona era Hiashi.

Y desde ahí que llegó a tomarle cierto cariño al patriarca, supo que él realmente le tenía un especial amor por Hinata pero que era terco como para expresárselo y ahora que era tarde sólo le quedaba las lágrimas y morir arrepintiéndose por su mal actitud que a él en esos momentos encontraba perfecta para fortalecer a su hija.

Desde ahí todo iba bien, hasta una noche donde tuvo un sueño con Hinata. Volvía a repetirse todo de nuevo, ella debajo de Tobi gimiendo, pero de un momento a otro el escenario cambio. Él era Tobi y la que estaba jadeando era Hanabi, y por raro que sonara, disfrutó ese momento del sueño hasta que el maldito despertador terminó por despertarlo.

Jadeando se dio una ducha con agua fría. Al momento de ir a ver a Hanabi no hubo momento donde no se sintiera incómodo. La miraba y ese sueño volvía a repetirse, causándole una dolorosa erección.

Así estuvo hasta que no pudo resistirse, fue a buscar a Hanabi y la llevó a su departamento donde ella accedió lo cual sorprendió al rubio, entraron en su hogar y cuando ya la tuvo cerca le dio un beso de improvisto y probó esos labios dulces.

La soltó y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe. En cambio, sintió un pequeño beso en su nariz y él sorprendido la miró apreciando ese sonrojo.

Él olfateo ese característico aroma a lavanda y sintió calor recorrer su cuerpo, las manos le comenzaron a picar queriendo tocarla y saciarse con su pequeño cuerpo de ninfa.

―_Naruto… no puedo soportarlo más, estamos conectados, siento lo mismo que tú _―susurro Kurama intranquilo.

― ¡Kurama! ¿Estás en periodo de celo? ―burló Naruto.

―_No te burles mocoso, tú nos metiste en esto, ambos sabemos que deseas a la mocosa Hyuga._

―Ya sé pero no puedo dañarla, ¡sólo tiene 15 años maldición!

―_Vamos, eres un joven con hormonas, no es algo que Hiashi no haya previsto. Pruébala _―trató de persuadir Kurama.

Kurama tenía razón, la deseaba, pero aún era muy pequeña como para ir demasiado rápido ni tampoco quería asustarla. Sin embargo, su cabeza le jugó en ese momento una mala pasada y las imágenes de Hanabi desnuda lo cegaron y ya no supo controlarse.

Tomó su cuerpo entre sus brazos y volvió a besarla pero esta vez con rudeza. Hanabi al principio forcejeo contra él pero después de acostumbrarse no se resistió y se aferró a Naruto que con una sonrisa complacida la besó pero con dulzura, sin rudeza.

Con una de sus manos amasaba los senos en pleno crecimiento de la joven que sólo escondía la cara en su pecho y se aferraba a su ropa.

La cargo en sus brazos mientras ella enredaba las piernas en su cintura. Paró su caminata de improvisto al recordar que su habitación estaba echa un asco y decidió irse a la habitación extra para los invitados que si estaba ordenada –cortesía de Sakura-

Con suavidad, dejó a la chica en su cama y se quitó la parte de arriba mostrando su torso bien trabajado a Hanabi. Se acercó a ella y unió sus labios en un beso hambriento. De a poco comenzó a quitar la ropa de Hanabi queriendo ver más de esa blanca piel. Besaba y mordisqueaba lentamente cada rincón de su cuerpo hasta que quedo en ropa interior.

Sutilmente bajo las bragas mientras se turnaba para lamer cada pezón, lo que excitaba de sobremanera a Hanabi que enredo sus dedos en la cabellera rubia. Bajo su cabeza hasta quedar cerca de su cálida humedad, un dedo entro haciendo gemir a Hanabi al sentir al intruso moverse suavemente, de a poco se le unió otro y ella ya se encontraba a punto de llegar al éxtasis.

Naruto al sentir sus dedos siendo apretados los saco y termino por sacarse toda la ropa para poner su miembro en la entrada de ella.

― ¿Dolerá? ―temor embargo el cuerpo de Hanabi y se aferró a las sabanas.

―Oh… bueno por lo que me contó Ero-sennin duele un poco pero pasará ―dijo dándole de esas sonrisas que son capaces de tranquilizar a cualquiera.

Le beso buscando que olvidará y entró rápido, un grito de dolor retumbo en la habitación y las lágrimas acompañaron el rostro de Hanabi, besó sus lágrimas y no se movió esperando que se le pase, buscando no dañarla. Volvió a darle la atención de hace un rato a sus pequeños pechos y cuando sintió que se tranquilizaba, se movió un poco molestándola, con dos embestidas suaves la pequeña se encontraba calmada y daba gemidos que eran música para los oídos del Uzumaki.

― N-Naruto… ―gimió en el oído del rubio.

―Dime lo que quieres, pequeña.

―Más…

Él sin pensarlo dos veces hizo como pidió y aumento las embestidas haciendo gemir más fuerte a Hanabi, mordió uno de sus hombros para después salir y acostarse a su lado, la tomo de la cintura y la dejo arriba suyo.

―Móntame ―dijo Naruto con una mueca en su cara parecida al dolor.

Hanabi comenzó con pequeños saltos cerrando sus ojos y dándole una vista esplendida al rubio de su cuerpo encima del suyo. Él gruño y tomó sus caderas para obligarla a hacerlo más rápido.

Siguieron así hasta llegar a la cúspide. Cayeron cansados a la cama, respirando agitadamente, él la acercó al calor de su cuerpo sudoroso y la abrazó.

Sonrió ya cansado y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

Al fin y al cabo Tobi y Naruto eran similares en ciertos aspectos.

Los dos quieren ser Hokage, los motivos para tratar de conseguirlo era lo único diferente.

Ambos se dejaron llevar por la **lujuria **para conseguir lo que quieren.

Por la parte de Tobi.

Aplico sus feroces labios a un corazón desconocido.

Y Naruto…

Fue sorprendente el doble rol que protagonizó. Por un lado, era el corruptor de una inocente. Y por el otro, era Naruto Uzumaki, un joven feliz amante del ramen…

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**Nota de la Autora: **_Hm... ni idea de lo que escribí. Yo quería un ItaHina ;-; pero no me dio la cabeza para hacerlo :c_

_Sólo se que las hermanas Hyuga son unas loquillas :$_

_Una de las líneas del final fueron sacadas de la hermosa película cofcofpornocofcof Lolita. Las use para darle un poquito de suspenso..._

_Es lo primero que publico y más encima tiene dos lemons ._._

_Eso demuestra lo enferma que es la autora :$. Pero mayormente el lemon NaruHana va como regalo a Nikko Hyuga y el ObiHina dark para Yk1234nosequechucha (Yei)  
_

_También los créditos va para mi sexy beta Shina que me ayudo a arreglar algunas cositas del lemon ObiHina._

_Jum! _


End file.
